Clueless
by You.Got.Food.In.My.Hair
Summary: Bella is changed to a vampire before she comes to forks. her mom is dead she doesnt no what happened, all she knowes is that she is some sort of freak and is scared. im really bad at summarys so please just read : thanks
1. Chapter 0 prolouge

**Clueless (this is the title im thinking about but idk)**

**Ok this is the prologue/summary sort of.**

**(first par of book)**

Hello my name is Keria, I live in New Hampshire. I now you may be wondering ok so this give lives in New Hampshire and her name is Keria big deal. Well what I want to tell you is… im a vampire. Im not kidding. I no you may be thinking AHHHHHHHHHHHHH I need to run. Well don't think that because im a good vampire as good as vampires can get. You see I drink animal blood not human same as the rest of my family.

**(summary)**

**ok so Bella becomes a vampire with out her knowing it. A vampire kills her mom. She lives for a while gets family meets Edward and im not telling anymore. :) **


	2. chap 1 totally lost

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own twilight or its charters

**Clueless**

**Chap 1**

Hello my name is Keria, I live in New hapmshire. I now you may be wondering ok so this give lives in new hampshire and her name is keria big deal. Well what I want to tell you is… im a vampire. Im not kidding. I no you may be thinking AHHHHHHHHHHHHH I need to run. Well don't think that because im a good vampire as good as vampires can get. You see I drink animal blood not human same as the rest of my family. But before I get ahead of myself let me tell you my story from the beginning.

I cant believe I'm actually going to go live with Charlie I don't even no him. Well oh well I guess I don't have a choice anymore we are already at the airport. Right then a beautiful lady in a police offers outfit came over to our car.

"Hello. The airport is cutting down on smuggling and so we are searching random cars."

"And we were picked, as you can see its only my daughter Bella and me here."

"I'm sorry miss but you're going to have to go over to that road(she pointed to a road going off to the right) pull over and let us check your car. After that you will be free to leave."

"Fine whatever." My mom said. As we started to go off to the right I had this bad feeling but I keep it to myself because I often got these bad feelings and they turned into nothing.

Once we were a lil ways inside the road my mom pulled over. Right then her door came flying off

"What the Fuck!!!!!!!"We both screamed and not a second later my door can flying off.

"What's happening, mom?" I screamed as we flew out of the car I was surprised that I could even get the words out that quick before we were on the ground 100 years from the car. I smelt blood then I realized it was my own, I started to get dizzy and my vision started to blur. But right before I passed out I head my mom let out a defying scream then nothing, but searing pain in my neck. It felt like my neck was on fire. I started to scream and wondered why my mom wasn't helping me. Then I slipped into total darkness.


	3. chap 2 My New Self

_**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own twilight or its charters **_

_**A/n sorry it toke more so long to get this out its just that my computer crashed and then I went skiing on Saturday and tore a ligament in my neigh so I wa sat the hospital all Saturday, then Sunday, and Monday till now I've been in the hospital, cuz I had to get surgery on my neigh. Well hope you like it review**__****___

**Clueless**

"_What's happening, mom?" I screamed as we flew out of the car I was surprised that I could even get the words out that quick before we were on the ground 100 years from the car. I smelt blood then I realized it was my own, I started to get dizzy and my vision started to blur. But right before I passed out I head my mom let out a defying scream then nothing, but searing pain in my neck. It felt like my neck was on fire. I started to scream and wondered why my mom wasn't helping me. Then I slipped into total darkness._

**Chap 2. My New Self**

When I finally started to come to life I realized that I didn't feel normal I felt powerful… Ahh what's happening…. Pictures stared to speed past my eyes like I was moving or like I was going through memories really quickly but I wasn't moving then suddenly it stopped. And then peoples voices went though my mind like they were talking to me, I spun around really quick looking for someone but no one was there. Slowly that stared to fade and I felt empty, then I felt the whole land around me the dirt rocks and few plants. WTF what is happening to me I have no clue what just happened, all I know is that I could see things a lot more clearly, like I could see details on the ground 2000yard away. I stood up what I though was slowly. But in less then a second I was standing up straight. WTF, how did I just do that? Looked at my hands they were almost snow white and they were ice cold, huh. I slowly, this time really, really, really slowly, started to turn around I saw my mom on the ground. Omg is she dead

"Mom are you okey," I walked over to her really quickly not realizing how fast I was going till I got there, once I got there I held her in my arms,

"Mom, MOM, mom," she felt so frail and soft and…. Dead. I sat there sobbing realizing I was alone in this world with no one to tell me what happened. She's dead and it's because I didn't protect her.

God, what am I going to do…. I thought. I sat there holding her in my arms not moving even a millimeter, about 1 hour later I head foot steps of a person trying to be quite. I looked behind me, there was someone walking towards me-….. _am I hallucinating, no human could be that beautiful. Why is she on the ground, IS SHE HOLDING A DEAD BODY. SHIT THIS CANT BE HAPPENING. IS SHE THE MURDER WHO'S BEEN KILLING THESES PEOPLE? THAT CAN'T BE! WAIT IS SHE ONE OF US. HER EYES ARE REALLY RED AND THE WAY SHE'S HOLDING THE WOMAN SHE COULD HAVE JUSED FEEDED ON HER-…_ what the fuck are those his thoughts!!!!!!!!! That just can't be you are not supposed to be able to here people thoughts!! This is too weird. And how could I here him coming up he's like 2000!!!! Yard away and how can I see him or him me we are to far from each other! And what the heck is he talking about my eyes being red and me feeding on my MOM, and one of what? Oh. my. god. This is just to weird.

Right then he was in front of her and her mom.

"Hello," he said in a velvet voice. I couldn't believe that a voice could sound that sweet.

"Um… hello," I answered shyly. This guy is so HOTT and huge. Suddenly that thing happened again where I think I was hearing his thoughts…_oh man this girl is hot. yum, she smells so sweet I just want to eat her upt, I think I could just eat her now—wait…oh my god she's a vampire! But she can't be she smells so good and tempting…_WHAT IS HE TALING ABOUT IM NOT A VAMPIRE I CANT. I STOOD UP REALLY QUICKLY. _Yup she'__s__ defiantly a vampire. This is going to be so cool-_… I just couldn't stand being silent anymore.

"SHUT-UP I AM NOT A VAMPIRE!!!!! WHERE AM I. IM SO CONFUSED?" I screamed then feel to the ground and started crying, the boy just stood there staring looking totally shocked. "What did I do to deserve this?" I asked my self in a small voice. I felt a cold hand on my back, trying to make me feel better.

"It's ok you're fine you didn't do anything wrong." He said softly closer to my head then I realized.

I turned my head and snapped "How do you no that! And what the fuck am I?" while I looked into his butterscotch colored eyes. They made me melt, I felt like I could look into them forever…_oh, I feel so bad for her she has no clue what happened to her. I can't tell her by my self I have to take her back to the family…_

"What family and why do you feel bad for me?" I asked.

"Don't you know what happened to you? What you are now. What you can do" I just stared blackly at this huge startlingly beautiful boy who was making no sense.

"Huh????" I asked totally confused.

"Come on I'm going to need help to explain this." He said.

"Who are you? Im not going any where to you tell me who the hell you are. I swear you're a crazy man." I said a little more loudly then necessary but whatever.

"First of all im not crazy, you are a vampire, second I'm…."

_**So what do you guys think? I no im mean with the cliffy and all but I want to write on my other story and I felt like being mean sorry. Im miserable cuz of my neigh and the cast is bothering me like hell, and I'm in a lot of pain, also my family is driving me crazy. See aren't I nice im in total pain and all I want to do is sleep but im writing you guys a chapter??. Well hope you liked it. Also please review I love reviews and if I don't get at least one im going to cry.**_

_**Sorry for the long A/N I just need to vent. Oh one more thing IF YOU ARE A SNOWBOARDER WHO RUNNS INTO SKIERS FOR NO REASON AND DOESN'T EVEN HELP THEM UP THEN SCREW YOU GO TO HELL. THAT WAS TO THE GUY IN THE LIME GREEN JACKET AND TAN BACKPACK WHO RAN ME OVER ON SATURDAY AND RUIENED MY DAY OF SKIIING AND THE REST OF MY SEASON OF SKIING. Sooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy to you guys who don't do that its just that im so pissed at that guy cuz now I cant ride horses, ski or go snowboarding with my friends like planed next week or the rest of winter. Thanks for your patchiness. Love you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!:) **__****____****___


	4. chap 3 long trip

_**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own twilight or its charters **_

_**A/n sorry it toke more so long to get this out its just that my computer crashed and then I went skiing on Saturday and tore a ligament in my neigh so I wa sat the hospital all Saturday, then Sunday, and Monday till now I've been in the hospital, cuz I had to get surgery on my neigh. Well hope you like it review**__****___

**Clueless**

"_Come on I'm going to need help to explain this." He said._

"_Who are you? Im not going any where to you tell me who the hell you are. I swear you're a crazy man." I said a little more loudly then necessary but whatever._

"_First of all im not crazy, you are a vampire, second I'm…."_

**Chap 3. long trip**

"…also a vampire. My name is Emmet Cullen im married to Rosealie. Carsile is my adopted dad and Esme is my adopted mom, they have 'adopted' me, Rosealie, Edward, Alice, and Jasper. They are who I want you to meet" The guy who called himself Emmet said this all im one breath.

I just stared at him, this guy is really crazy… I hear sirens in the distance, I turned to look that way and I saw flashing lights._Crap _I heard him think_ just what we need the police._

"We have to move the police are coming and if they find you here with a dead woman

they will think you killed her." He said.

"I don't care I cant leave my mo…" I said but then the thing happened again when the memories or pictures flashed into my view. "Ahh" I whispered, my mind was killing me, I was really starting to get pissed at this.

"Are you okay?" he asked with such concern, staring intently at my face. _She doesn't look to… _I pushed him out of my mind I could not deal with all of this. When I didn't answer him he picked me up and started to run really fast away from the airport. The pictures stared to fade from my mind same as for the voices. Once I was sure I would be fine if I tried to walk, I told him to put me down we need to talk.

"Ok fine," he said as he put me down.

"First question, how did you find me?" I asked, still blocking his thoughts from coming into my head.

"Well… I heard crying then the smell of stale blood, and maybe a vampire sent but I wasn't sure so I went and investigated and found you." He said pretty smugly. But how could he hear and smell me I was so far form the airport. He stared talking again "listen im not that good at explaining this so I would rather you came with me to talk to Carsile." You know what I really don't care what happens to me my mom is dead and im so sort of freak, so I don't care if I die "fine which way" I said after about 30 seconds.

"Great, this way." He said as he pointed towards what looked like a forest to me in the distance.

"Why are we going that way?" now I was actually curious.

"We have to run to Forks Washington." He said. I stared to hyperventilate, that was where my dad lived I was not going to put him in danger.

"I'm not going then." I said.

"That's were the house is. Why is there a problem?"

"Yes my dad lives there im not going to put him in danger of being eaten by vampires." I screamed.

"ok…well that were we live, and besides we don't feed on humans we feed on animals." What… that isn't possible vampires kill humans.

"look we really need to star moving cuz we have a 18 hour run in front of us (A/N I really don't know if it would be a 18 hour run im just guessing)." He said his calm as could be. He stared running towards the forest faster then I thought possible. I ran hoping I could ketch up with him.

Once he saw that I was gaining on him he speed up always a little ahead of me. we ran that way for 17 hours I was surprised that I could even run for that long and not be winded or tired. I tried to go catch up with him again to see if we were there yet, I still didn't like having his thoughts in my head so I blocked them out still. I stared to sped up even more the all the sudden something came shooting out of the forest and jumped on him.

"EMMET"I screamed. I had no clue how to get back so I went the way he went flying when that thing pounced on him.

_**So what do you guys think was it good. If you guys what or who that was that jumped on him you get a prievew of the next chapter and the next chapter of my other story. Would love more reviews have under 10 it makes me sad.**_


	5. chap 4 ready to meet the family

Hello my name is Keria, I live in New hapmshire

_**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own twilight or its charters **_

**Clueless**

"_EMMET"I screamed. I had no clue how to get back so I went the way he went flying when that thing pounced on him._

**Chap 3. Ready to Meet the Family?**

I ran after him finding him on the ground with an extraordinarily beautiful girl. She was tiny, almost pixie like. She was giving him a bear hug that seamed to be crushing him. I started to snicker. She turned around, her eyes going wide.

"OH MY GOD, YOU MUST BE BELLA!" she screamed at me looked to Emmet to help for who this crazy little girl was.

"OH sorry im being really rude. My name is Alice. I had a vision of you coming back with Emmet. See he ran away 2 years ago, (she looked over to Emmet giving him a dirty glare) not telling anyone where he was going. The big dummy." She said this in all under a second. I stared dumfounded at her.

"Umm….Hi"

"Oh Bella." She then pulled me into a bear hug. My hand hung limply at my sides. Help I mouthed to Emmet. He burst out laughing. Just then she push me out to arms length.

"Omg we have to go shopping. Your cloths are filthy and torn." She scorned at me. I looked down at myself and found that what she said was true.

_Oh my god Alice, where have you gone now. If she wasn't so good in bed _eww block ur mind Bella_ "_Alice"

_Oh there's Jasper_ "Jas over here" she called out.

"What the Fuck" I said.

"Emmet can Bella read mind?" Alice asked inquisitively.

"Yea… why?"

"I think she just herd mine and Jaspers thoughts," She said point blackly. Everything stared to go out of focus. Then black. Then it started to get light again. I saw Emmet Alice, and four other people in a room along with me. It looked like I had just walked down a stair case. Then they were all shaking my hand, and then we all sat down on the different couches in the huge room. It looked like we were talking, but I couldn't really tell. Then the image started to disappear. Wait who are these people I screamed in my head. Come on picture come back. Then everything went black again. Then it stared to get lighter slowly. I heard people calling my name.

I woke back to reality.

"What just happened?" I asked I was really starting to get pissed about theses stupid things. Alice looked at Emmet then said "I think you might have had a vision." I felt a calming sensation come over me. I saw a blond haired boy also very beautiful, but from the looks of it quite. I found I was on the ground and tried to get up, stumbling.

The boy named jasper caught me.

"Are you okay?" he and Emmet asked at the same time.

"Yea, I'm fine… come on lets get this over with." Grrr I really hate being the center of attention.

_I wonder what her problem is; maybe I should calm her down, _japer thought.

"Jasper? Don't you do anything to me! You hear me?" I told him in a snippy way.

_Crap. I forgot she can read minds. This is going to get annoying having two people read my mind. _

"You think it's annoying? Try being the one who actually has to he-…wait….did you say two people having reading your mind. Who's the second one?" they looked around our little circle, I guess deciding weather or not to tell me.

"Please don't make me read your minds I really hate it."I pleaded.

"Come on we'll show you." Alice said in a sing-songy voice. She started to skip at vampire speed trough the forest. She stopped and looked back at us saying come on guys.

I looked from Jasper to Emmet who both just shrugged, and followed after her. What did I get myself into I thought.

"Aww, Bella don't sigh it'll be fun." Alice said. God this vampire senses were getting annoying.

They stared running now through the forest. I sped up a little so I wouldn't be left behind.

"Are we there yet?" I winded like a little 1st grader.

"Yup." Alice said after we ran through the last bit of trees and into a clearing. Where there was a big big house, from it playing under the boardwalk real loudly and a male and female voice singing along to it.

**When the sun beats down****  
****And burns the tar up on the roof****  
****And your shoes get so hot****  
****You wish your tired feet were fireproof**

**Under the boardwalk****  
****Down by the sea****  
****On a blanket with my baby****  
****Is where I'll be**

**(Under the boardwalk) Out of the sun****  
****(Under the boardwalk) We'll be having some fun****  
****(Under the boardwalk) People walking above****  
****(Under the boardwalk) We'll be making love****  
****(Under the boardwalk, boardwalk)**

The female started giggling.

**From the park you'll hear****  
****The happy sound of a carousel****  
****You can almost taste the hot dogs****  
****And French fries they sell**

**Under the boardwalk****  
****Down by the sea, yeah****  
****On a blanket with my baby****  
****Is where I'll be**

**(Under the boardwalk) Out of the sun****  
****(Under the boardwalk) We'll be having some fun****  
****(Under the boardwalk) People walking above****  
****(Under the boardwalk) We'll be making love****  
****(Under the boardwalk, boardwalk)**

**Oh, under the boardwalk****  
****Down by the sea****  
****On a blanket with my baby****  
****Is where I'll be**

**(Under the boardwalk) Out of the sun****  
****(Under the boardwalk) We'll be having some fun****  
****(Under the boardwalk) People walking above****  
****(Under the boardwalk) We'll be falling in love****  
****(Under the boardwalk, boardwalk)**

Both voices stopped singing here. The other three vampires were laughing hysterically. I guess knowing who was singing.

"Do you guys think its safe to let Bella go in there?" Emmet asked through a fit of laughter.

"Their feeling seem relatively calm." Jasper said while shrugging.

"I don't know that song always makes them get busy. I go warn them we're coming." Alice said as she started skipping towards the house.

"You guys could you take it to your room, or stop till you meet Bella?" Alice asked when she got close to the door.

"You guys can come in we weren't busy." A deep male voice called out.

We walk through the door into a beautiful house or should I say mansion. In front of me is this huge stair case and to my right is a living room. And to my left is the kitchen and…..this beautiful black piano, that looks so out of place in this completely white house.

In a voice barlily louder then a whisper I say "Does someone play…." I don't hear anything then a beautiful, velvet, or silk like voice says "I do…."(**to be continued)**

**Sorry but I just had to do that its so fun. But I guess u guys can guess who said that anyways I love reviews so please review.**


	6. chaoter 5

_**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own twilight or its charters **_

**Clueless**

_We walk through the door into a beautiful house or should I say mansion. In front of me is this huge stair case and to my right is a living room. And to my left is the kitchen and…..this beautiful black piano, that looks so out of place in this completely white house._

_In voice barley louder than a whisper I say "Does someone play…." I don't hear anything then a beautiful, velvet, or silk like voice says "I do…."_

**Chap is he **

I turned around to see who said I do. But it was just Emmet Alice jasper and the male and female who were singing. I got a confused look on my face waiting for someone to speak up again.

"Huh…"I said just then I see someone run into the room and stand in between Emmet and jasper. He was so beautiful. He had bronze colored hair and was tall and not overly built like Emmet, but still had some muscle.

"Umm…. Hi I'm Bella" I said to nobody in particular. Still nobody said anything I was starting to get really embarrassed.

"Whoa…. That's so cool Bella. Where are you." Said Emmet excited

"What are you talking about Emmet? I'm right here."

"Well maybe it's the fact I can't see you." Alice and Emmet started giggling, jasper was smiling, so where the male and female who were singing, and the bronze haired guy was just standing there with a confused look on his face.

"Ummmm…. What's going on?" I asked "someone answer me!" I was starting to get really worried. The nameless male who was speaking talked first "hello, Bella my name is Carslie and this is my wife Esme," he pointed to the woman next to him "I think you just found your ability."

"Well umm Carslie, she can also read minds." Said Alice.

"Why can't I hear her?" said the nameless bonze boy.

"She can also have visions!" said Emmet exicidedly. I was really starting to get a headache. Why was I feeling so many emotions suddenly confusion, happiness, exicitment, and emotions I couldn't explain came rushing at me. I fell to the ground.

"I thought if I had my block up I would be alone in my head?" I cried whimper from the intense pain that was in my head. I heard someone walking towards me. The footsteps stopped and someone started rubbing circles on my back.

"I do not have the answer to any of these questions but I will soon. Emmet want to carry Bella to Edwards's room." There was a second of silence "you are the only one who has a bed." "Fine" I heard from someone who had also said I do when I asked who played the piano. I whimpered when a new rush of emmotions came at me. I couldn't deal with this anymore my wall broke and visions and emotions and thoughts came rushing at me. I was starting to pass out when I heard someone say "Emmet pick her up I don't want to not be able to find her when she turns fully invisible." I heard Carslie say. Then I slipped into darkness.

One day later .

I was slowly waking up. I heard people talking down stairs

_What are we going to do about her? _

_I have no clue_

_Can we keep her?_

_No_

_Please _

_We can't just throw her back into the world by herself._

_Well she isn't staying in my room as soon as she wakes up. _

_Everybody quite down we don't want to wake her up._

_Fine whatever. _

I heard a door slam. The noise made my head hurt. I slowly sat up my head was spinning. I vision started to hit me I quickly blocked it with all my might, but I was too late, still I tried I blocked it but it caused me to use to much energy and I fell of the bed. I started to fall asleep once again. Right before I did I saw Carslie come into the room with everyone but the bronze haired boy and rose. I started to lose focus and passed out once again.

8 hours later .

I woke up, my head hurting worse than ever. Quickly I put my block up not wanting to be hit with any emotions or thoughts. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in an elegant bed it had gold sheets, and had a steel canopy with steel roses on it. On the far wall was CD's and a huge sound sytem. Then to my right was a window and Carslie looking out into the scan.

"Carslie…" my voice sounded horse.

"Good Bella you're awake." He walked over to the bed and smiled. Then Alice and Emmet came into the room.

"Here, Carslie I thought she might need some blood since she hasn't fed at all since she was changed.

"Good idea Alice, bring it over here." Alice skipped over with 5 blood bags. She handed them to Carslie who gave one to me. I stared at it what did he what me to do with it. He laughed them took it back pocked whole in the bag and put I straw in the bag and gave it back to me. Now I looked at him like he was crazy.

"You want me to _drink __bl__ood_? Was this guy crazy? Now he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Aren't you thirsty at all?" I shock me head no "interesting… well you should still drink it anyway so you get stronger." I stared at the bag I heard Emmet and Alice laughing. I glared at them. I took a sip. "Ewwwwwwwwwww this is gross" Emmet fell to the ground shaking Alice was just laughing harder.

"Well that's weird a vampire who doesn't like blood, but you still need to drink it till you fell stronger Bella." Said Carslie. "Fine. One bag okay." "If that's all you will eat then its fine." He said I quickly drowned the bag of its contents. I did feel stronger, but I did not want to do it again and I bet I was sure I would have to.

I got out of the bed and looked at myself. "Can I take a shower?" Carslie nodded his head a pointed and said over there. I looked where he pointed and there was a door I walked over to it and opened it there was a huge bathroom. I looked back to my audience and realized Alice and Emmet had left. Carslie nodded his head in encouragement.

"Alice will get you clean clothes and a towel just enjoy your shower." He smiled and left the room leaving me to take a shower. I closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower to scalding how. It didn't hurt me and it help wonderful. I must have been in there for hours. When I was finished I got out and realized Carslie wasn't lying there was a towel and clean clothes on the sinks ledge I dried off and put them on they fit perfectly even the bra. Weird.

I walked into the bed room to see the bronze haired boy staring at the ceiling…

A/N okay sorry for the really really long late update its just that I had a really bad summer and crap and school just started but I promise to update more. : ) please forgive me and review. Or please just keep reading promise I will update tomorrow.


	7. chap 6 wrestleing timr

_**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own twilight or its charters **_

**Clueless**

_I walked into the bed room to see the bronze haired boy staring at the ceiling…_

**Chap 5. Wrestleing Time**

"Ummm…. I'm sorry. I'll be leaving now." I said as he looked up.

"Yea okay. Whatever." He replied. What was that guys problem? I thought as I walked out of his room and down the stairs. I looked at the walls as I followed the voices coming from bellow me. Everything was white, and perfectly clean. I felt like I was going to get something dirty.

I finished walking down the stairs and saw Emmet and jasper laughing at something on the TV. so I walked to where I could hear Alice. When I found her she was just sitting there reading. I looked in some cabinets looking for food, I found zippo.

"Ummm… Alice where is all the food?" I said after checking the fridge.

"Silly Bella. You don't need to eat human food anymore." She said as she skipped over to me.

"Let's go shopping." She said jumping up and down.

"Well. I really need to find my dad and talk to him and tell him I'm fine." Alice frowned but gave me a tiny sliver cell phone. I gave a whispered thanks to her. I turned my back to her I tried to remember his number for some reason it was really hard, but after a minute or so I remembered it and dialed.

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Hello _

_Hey Ch-Dad. It's me Bella. I am just calling to tell you I'm fine._

_Where are you?! You had me worried sick. Can I talk to your mother?_

_Ummmm… well about that. She cant come to the phone right now._

_Why not I need to no when you are coming and ask her some questions._

_I don't think I will be coming for a while dad. And I don't think u will ever talk to her again sorry I'll talk to you later when I under stand more. _After I rushed that last sentence out I hit end and turned off the phone. That was the worst conversation I have ever had. I turned back around and gave alice her cell back. She was frowning at first but then started to smile.

"Okay. Now that that is done lets go." She gabbed my had and started dragging me towards the front door but I pull out of her grasp. She turned around and looked at me stunned.

"Ummm. Alice I was hoping today I could figure out what it means to be a vampire and stuff, so mind if we postpone the shopping trip."

_You are goanna regret deigning her that trip. And then saying you would go later. _I looked around to see where the voice came from. I heard someone snicker then

_Im speaking to you in your head have no clue how I am but I am. Have fun with Alice. _

Okay I was totally freaked out now. Who was this person. It sounded like a guy but who knows. I shuddered. Then relized alice was talking to me

"Bella are you paying any attion to me at all?"

"Sorry alice I was destricted."

"I could tell. As I was saying. We can go another rtime. I forgot you are a new born. Do you need to hunt?" I looked at her totally confused. She broke out laughing and now emmet and jasper came into the kitchen to. They all looked at each other and broke out laughing.

"What? What's so funny? You guys stop. That's not fair I'm new to this whole vampire thing." At that they started laughing harder. I glared at them then started to back up to the room they had put me in but relized it wasn't my room. So instead I started for the front door, but suddenly emmet grabed me.

"oh come on bella. It was funny." He said while holding me in a death grip. I really did not feel like hurting him today. I glared at him instead.

"oh and I guess u thought it was. Well I would appreciate it if you guys would explain everything to me." I snaped.

"okay okay." Emmet said. I felt Jasper trying to calm me.

"Stop Jas." I said blankly totally fed up only wanting answer.

"Let's call Carslie and we will have him explain everything. Okay Bella." Jasper said.

"Oh so the all mighty jasper speaks does he?" I snapped again. Wow I was really in a bad mood.

"Look Bella I know how you are felling and everything will soon be cleared up." He said calmly. During our conversation Emmet and Alice had remained silent.

"I'll call Carslie." Replied Alice in her sing-songy voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Emmet can you let go of me now?"

"Oh sorry Bella." He let me go and stepped back laughing and rubbing his head nervously.

"Hey Carslie when can you get off….. Uh hu…. Well we need you to explain _everything. _I mean everything to Bella." She put an emphases on the word everything.

"Okay well we will be waiting." Alice finished cheerfully shutting the phone.

"He said he would be here in 30 minutes. So let's go find something to do, until then."

"How about we wrestle." Suggested Emmet.

"Okay boys agents' girls." Alice got an evil glint in her eye. This was goanna be a long day until I figured out what was going on.

A/N see I didn't lie I got it out today : ) so anyways review tell me what you think and I'm so bored and my lizard just jumped on my nose lol anyways have a good night.


End file.
